


Carbonara and wanting

by Stinastar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Aiden cooks, Aiden is a MF sweetheart, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotionally Constipated Lambert (The Witcher), Feelings, Getting Together, Insecure Lambert (Witcher), Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, aiden lives, and Lambert is blessed, and they were ROOMMATES, caring Aiden, wolf witchers can't handle emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27572923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Modern AU. Lambert and Aiden are roommates. Feelings are hard. Happy ending for my sweets.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Carbonara and wanting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElectricRituals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/gifts).



> Prompt fill/birthday gift for ElectricRituals: Both going to grab the same thing and touching hands, then making eye contact. ala Lambden <3 (tension would be good????)

Lambert came home from work exhausted. He kicked off his boots at the door, tossed his coat on a hook and trudged down the hall towards the kitchen. His roommate Aiden was standing at the stove stirring something, and he could smell frying pork.

“Smells good,” he grunted.

“Hey. How was your day?” Aiden asked, turning to look at him. Lambert let out an incoherent grumble and sidled past Aiden to get to the sink. He started washing his hands, then jumped back when Aiden leaned towards him to reach for the cloth. Aiden gave him a withering look, then grabbed the cloth hanging on the faucet and wiped up the cream he had dripped on the counter. Lambert dried his hands on his jeans and walked to the fridge.

“You know we have a towel for that.” Aiden said.

“What.”

“Your hands.”

“You were in front of it.”

Aiden raised his eyebrows but didn’t respond.

“Beer?” Lambert asked, grabbing a bottle out of the fridge.

“No. Put that back. I got a bottle of white to go with the carbonara, it’s in the fridge. You could set the table, get us out a couple of glasses.”

Lambert grumbled but did as he was told, replacing the beer bottle.

“I _know_ you aren’t complaining when I’m making your favourite pasta dish.” Aiden said. Lambert rubbed the back of his neck, then set the table with plates, cutlery, wine glasses and the bottle of wine.

“Why?” Lambert asked.

“Why what, wolf?”

“Carbonara.”

Aiden shrugged, carefully keeping his eyes directed at the stove.

“Just felt like it.” He replied. He added the pancetta and pasta to the pan of sauce, mixing it before topping it with basil and grated cheese, then went to portion it out on their plates. They sat down at the small table across from each other, then both reached to pour the wine, their fingers touching on the bottle. Lambert yanked his hand back like he’d received an electric shock. Aiden let out an exasperated sigh.

“Honestly, Lambert? How long are you going to be like this?”

“Like what.” He answered gruffly.

“You’ve been skirting around me all week! Any time I get near you it’s like you think I’ll burn you or something.” Aiden’s green eyes shone with hurt. “Look. We were both drunk. It was a quick peck, and you bolted like something bit you in the ass. Message received, ok? Can we just go back to the way things were before?”

Lambert started silently into his food. Aiden looked at his own plate and sighed.

“Do you want me to move out?” He asked softly. Lambert’s head shot up.

“What? No! Why would I… I don’t want that.” He said vehemently.

“Well, what _do_ you want?”

“I… I want…” Lambert’s words choked off, and he looked at his hands in his lap. He didn’t let himself want things. He wasn’t used to getting them. You couldn’t be hurt or disappointed if you didn’t want it or care in the first place. At least that’s what he told himself. Aiden got up and rounded the table, crouching beside Lambert’s chair.

“Hey. It’s ok. It’s just me.” Aiden soothed, reaching a hand out and and hovering it over Lambert’s knee. When Lambert didn’t move he slowly lowered his hand, rubbing circles with his thumb above Lambert’s knee. “I’m here. I’m not going anywhere unless you want me to. If you want us to continue as we were, I’m here as your best friend and roommate. And if you want more…”

Lambert’s gaze shot up to meet Aiden’s and a soft noise escaped his throat.

“Can I kiss you, wolf?” Aiden asked, his voice just above a whisper. Lambert’s breath stuttered. He gave a quick nod, unable to form words. Aiden stretched up, sliding his free hand along Lambert’s jaw to cup his face, and gently pressed his lips to Lambert’s before slowly pulling back.

“Ok?” Aiden breathed, looking into amber eyes. Lambert answered by leaning forwards, pressing a more desperate kiss to Aiden’s lips. Aiden let out a soft moan, letting his lips part slightly. A minute later they paused for breath, foreheads leaning together.

“Alright, Lamb?”

Lambert hummed his agreement.

“We should eat dinner before it gets any colder.” Aiden said.

“Fuck dinner.”

Aiden swatted him.

“Excuse me! I slaved over your favourite meal. Rude! You will enjoy it, dammit.”

“Thanks kitten. You’re too good to me.”

Aiden smirked.

“Don’t you forget it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
